Freedom of Evil
by iCy CaNdY
Summary: Endymion has been raised under the Negaverse, but when he meets Serenity, will he betray them? Or...S/E
1. Prologue

*~*~*~Freedom of Evil*~*~~*~  
  
Rantings  
Well, my first time creating a Sailor Moon fic. Be nice about it^^*   
Its in the Silver Millenium time, and it is going to be a romance with Endymion and Serenity.  
Endymion is raised with the forces of darkness, but falls in love with the moon princess, child of good.   
Will he betray his so called family? Or will he follow his heart?  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*Prologue*  
  
Soft murmuring and chanting could be heard throughout the castle walls.   
In her chambers, Queen Metallia is gazing at her crystal ball and muttering to herself.  
  
"The birth of the new Terran child will be the cause of my downfall" she muttered to herself.  
"With his golden power combined with the silver, all my plans shall perish,   
and I'll be cast away from the universe. I must find a way to prevent this!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
She gazed deeper into the crystal ball, looking for an answer, as in a trance.  
About an hour has past, until her head snapped back up, knowing the answer to her dilema.  
  
"Of course," she hissed. "Instead of growing up hating the dark side,   
I'll raise him here in my fortress, so he can fight on my side! Then his pathetic planet   
and his parents shall yield to their own prince!"  
  
She began to plan her kidnapping, and knew it   
would be best to wait until he was at least two years old.   
"No pathetic whining and bawling of a baby" she muttered. With her plan all finished,   
all she had to do was wait, for another two years.  
  
"Soon you'll be mine!"  
  
Horrid maniacal laughter echoed through the bleary castle, even making   
her evil minions wince.  
  
  
*2 Years Later in Terra*  
********************  
"Very good Endymion! Now try walking a little further"   
Queen Gaiya laughed and encouraged her two year old son who was on his feet,   
shakingly trying to walk toward his mother. Her words helped, as a toddler Endymion fell into   
his mother's hands, gurgling happily.  
  
"Good boy," she cooed to her son. She cradled her son and begin to sing a soft lullaby.  
  
*************  
Don't fret and be afraid  
Darkness shall perish under goodness  
Through the light of the silver moon  
You shall always be safe by me  
Under the shadow of the silver moon  
Courage and bravery shall always win  
Through the powers of the growing earth  
You shall be blessed.  
*************   
  
After she finished her song, she softly kissed her son on the forehead,   
and was about to bid him goodnight, but the shattering of glass prevented her from   
doing so. The broken glass came from the window, and was caused by a horrifing   
demon. Gaiya shrieked as she protectively shielded her body on top of Endymion,  
to prevent him from being cut by the glass. Glass cut through her body, making red lines  
appear all over her body.  
  
"Nice song" it cackled evily.   
"But I'm afraid you have it all wrong, because evil always wins!"   
  
And with a battle cry, the demon swooped toward the Terran queen,   
and tried to grab a frightnened Endymion out of her hand. Gaiya hugged   
her son to her body as tightly as she could, but the demon was stronger, and with a   
forceful tug, he now held a crying Endymion in his arms.  
  
"Nooo!!!" Gaiya cried out as the demon teleported out of the room.   
"Give me back my son!" But it was too late, as the demon was gone, traveling toward   
his own planet.  
  
The queen's shrieking was easily heard from the servants, and Gaiya's maids   
quickly rushed toward her, and cradled a sobbing queen into their arms.  
  
"My baby" she whimpered, before she passed out, from the shock   
of the attack, and the loss of blood from the glass.  
  
  
*Negaverse*  
*************  
"I got him! I got him!" cried the demon joyfully as he ran toward the halls, to present  
the child to his queen. "I got him!" he proclaimed to his queen when he finally reached her throne.  
Metallia's hand thrusted out form her robes and grabbed the child, who was now asleep,   
exhausted from all that happened. She cradled him and hissed to her minion,   
"Excellent. Now you shall be rewarded".   
  
The demon smiled, expecting treasures or a higher rank,   
until he felt something drive through his body. The smile twisted into a look of pain when he   
looked at his body, and saw a spear through it.  
  
"Why?" he asked weakly before he fell down to the floor, dead.  
  
Metallia walked toward his body, still holding Endymion, and kicked the body,   
making sure it was not moving.  
  
"Why? You ask. If the Terrans manage to find your body here, I shall be staked   
of kidnapping" she smirked. "But with no evidence, my plan shall arise" she cackled.  
  
Metallia gazed at the sleeping boy in her arms and stated, "Soon.   
You shall be the Negavere's greatest warrior, and you will slit your own mother's throat,   
without even knowing who she is". She cackled insanely, once again making her minions wince in pain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(More Ranting)  
Well, didya like it? Hope you review this story. Notice the arrow thingie below? That will help you review to me^^.   
I wouldn't mind some emails too. Reviews can make any author's day.   
Another thing, that lullaby Gaiya sang, I made it up. There's no real tune, but if you want one, try to sing it with the tune of   
"Hush Little Baby" 


	2. 1 His Dreams

*~*~*~Freedom of Evil*~*~*~  
  
*Ranting*  
Well another chapter. I think this is turning out swell. Hope I get more reviews!!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*Chapter One, His Dreams*   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
A male figure is twitching and turning in his bed, with beads of sweat on his forehead.   
He groans and clutches his head. He is having a nightmare, or is he?  
  
~*Male's Dream, His POV~*  
I'm running, in a palace I have never been in before.   
Surprisingly, I seem to know the way. My feet have a mind of their own, as they're running,   
until I approach a door. I push it open, and step into the room, which appears to be a nursery. I  
began to look around, than I finally spot a figure. By the looks of it, it's a woman.   
The woman's back is turned to me, but I barely notice because a film of haze surrounds her.   
Everything in the room is hazy, but the woman seemed to be a shadow herself. She slowly turns   
around, and bright blue eyes gaze out from the hazy figure.  
  
Her eyes are the only thing clear, and they seem strict, but gentle. Her eyes light up when   
she sees me, but then turn back to a look of sorrow. I look at her, confused, for I am. We   
seem to be having a silent conversation, or at least she is. The woman walks toward me,   
and reached out a shadowed hand. Her hand touched my face, and I feel warmth.  
  
Warmth is something I'm not used to. My heart is cold, frozen like it should be, for I am   
raised to be that way. I draw back from her hand, which is strangely comforting. She didn't seem to   
like my actions as she reaches out again to touch me. I feel the warmth again, but I notice some more   
feelings. I gaze at her eyes, and she makes me feel warm, safe, and loved?   
  
Like I said, I'm not used to warmth, and I certainly am not used to these other emotions.   
Safeness is a big no-no on my planet. We're always going in war, and though we always win,   
I see people dieing all around me. Nothing safe about that. Love is something extremely new.   
Love is forbidden, and an emotion we're all trained to spit on. Love is for weaklings, what   
really matters is power. We don't question these sayings, we just follow them.  
  
I snap out of my thoughts, as the woman quietly whispers something, "….mion."  
I can't hear the beginning of what she is saying. She chants the word over and over again,   
but I always miss hearing the whole thing. I recoil from her hands, and stare at her. She   
doesn't seem to notice my absence, because she began to sing, never keeping he eyes off me. Her   
words are also hard to hear, and I only hear half.  
  
*****************  
Don** fr** a** be **raid  
******** shall per***  
un*** go**ne**  
Through the li*** of th*  
*ilv** *oon  
You sh*** ***ways be safe  
** *e  
Und** the sha**** of the  
***ver m**n  
**ura** and bra****  
shall al**** win  
Through the powers of   
The gr**ing *****  
You shall be *******  
********************  
  
The song is beautiful, and seems like a lullaby. In a memory somewhere, this song seems to play.   
Its distant, but I know I heard that song somewhere, but I can not remember.  
  
I look at the woman, and I see tears welling up in her eyes. "Bye" she whispered, and then she   
seemed to be blown away. The room began twisting around, like in a tornado, and a whirl of shadow   
is surrounding me. The shadows aren't dark, they seem to penetrate light, which is weird. This feeling,   
gives me a sense of belonging, something I never feel in the Negaverse…..  
  
  
~*End Dream~*  
  
Mamoru woke up gasping. He looked around his small room and groaned.  
"When are these dreams going to end? I have the same dreams ever since   
I could remember!" he growled to himself. He got up from his bed, and began to dress in his armor.   
It is another day to serve under his queen, Metallia..  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~  
*More Ranting*  
See that button below? Thats the object that helps decides if I should continue this fic or not. 


	3. Life Sucks

*~*~*~Freedom of Evil*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*Chapter Two, Life Sucks*   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"Your majesty," the fowl creature growled.   
"Is it wise to send him to the moon? After all,   
that is where his prophecy originates."  
  
"I am aware of that, but prophecies are never   
set in stone. Plus, he does not know his origins,   
so the prophecy won't come to pass," Queen   
Metallia hissed.  
  
"The Terrans are visiting there, and he looks   
a lot like his father. Are you sure the mother   
won't become suspicious?"  
  
"I am sure"  
  
********************  
  
Mamoru's POV  
  
"Hey Mamoru," Beryl whispered as she snaked   
her hands up my chest. "I missed ya."  
  
"Beryl…" I whined, taking off her hands from me.   
"Stop flirting with me."   
Could she be more disgusting? Everyday she flirts   
with me, thinking the stars recommend us. Worst   
part is, Metallia doesn't mind and actually encourages it.   
Beryl to me is just a friend, or even lower *hehe*.   
Most guys *and youmas* are jealous of me, thinking   
I'm too arrogant to like her. Berly is after all,   
a beautiful woman with crimson *snake-like!!* hair,   
and vivid green eyes.   
  
"Mamoru," she pouted with a frown, "  
Don't ya love me anymore?"  
  
"Never did," I said with a small smile. It was a game   
between us. She flirts, and when I tell her to stop,   
she just plays around, but will be eager to try again   
next time. *ugh*  
  
"Anyway," she said, "Metallia wants you for   
another mission."  
  
"Another one?" I groaned. That's what I get for   
being the queen's best warrior, aside from the   
seven crystal carriers. I have to go to every single battle.  
  
"To the Moon," she stated with a coy smile.   
"I always known you wanted to go there."  
  
The moon? Now that's an exciting place. Metallia   
never let me go to battle that far away from our   
planet. In fact, I was to stay clear from the Solar System.   
Never allowed there, and now she trusts me with going to   
the most powerful planet (aside from ours of course)?   
I eagerly strode to Metallia's room, ready to hear my assignment.  
  
"To the moon," I whispered in wonderment.   
"What important task can I do there?"  
  
********************  
  
Serenity's POV  
  
Giggling was heard throughout the room. Tears   
welled through my eyes, knowing why there was laughter.   
It was because of me. I, Serenity, princess and future heir  
of the moon, daughter of the most graceful woman alive,   
had another klutz attack. This time, I tripped on my hair   
and landed flat on my face. Instead of my so-called   
friends comforting and helping me, they were laughing!   
Even Ami, the most thoughtful and nicest of my friends!  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" My   
scream could be heard throughout the whole room.   
Being klutzy isn't all candy and roses *I want candy ^.^*.   
It always hurts! I think I have a bruised knee now. Darn.  
  
"SHUT UP MEATBALL BRAINS!!!" Rai, my   
most meanest friend yelled. She never liked my crying.  
  
Naturally, her yelling made me cry harder. Isn't   
this dandy? The future queen of the most important planet   
is bawling her eyes out. My life sucks.  
  
"Comfort me," I sniffed, hoping my friends would take   
the hint. I think I had more than a bruised knee. Maybe   
I had two!! Apparently, they didn't take the hint, and   
stared yelling at me…AGAIN! Can't they see I'm in pain?   
  
"Really Serenity," Ami sighed, and took off her glasses.   
"You really need to be more careful. The line of moon   
queens were known for their gracefulness and beauty and…"  
  
Ami never got to finish her sentence because Rai made   
a rather rude comment. "Which she has none"  
  
I swear, if she wasn't my friend, I would punch her eyes   
out. Problem is, I don't know how to fight, and fighting   
is her job. See, my friends are also my bodyguards.   
Warrior princesses from other planets, destined to defend   
me and blah blah blah. Mom says I'm too important to   
the moon, and I would be an important target to the   
enemies and yada yada yada. My mom loves to ramble on..   
Did I mention that I'm still crying? Its kinda hard to   
think when someone is crying.   
Oh well…. "WAAAAHHH" I continued *^.^*  
  
********************  
  
Author's Note  
  
Ok…. Its been a while… Heh heh… This chapter didn't  
come out the way I planned. It's kinda short *but so are   
my other chapters, so I'm not complaining* and its typed   
weird. The POV didn't seem right, and I would fix it, but I  
don't know how. Writing isn't my best subject   
*but give me science any day!!! Muaahaha*, and it   
just doesn't seem written well. Oh well, you read them,   
and you have to bear with my horrible writing. Ja ne! 


	4. Authors Note

It is in my regrets that I'm going to stop writing "Freedom of Evil". I recently just stopped reading Sailor Moon fics. I used to love them, but my interests just died away. I stopped uploading chapters thinking that this fic will never be read again, but I recently just got a review from a very nice reviewer. ^.^  
  
I really want to continue this fic, but I cant continue if I don't have my heart set into it. Maybe I'll relike Sailor Moon someday and continue this fic, but for now, this fic is permanently asleep. Gomen.  
  
iCy cAnDy 


End file.
